The Path We Take
by Abhijitx3
Summary: After a long absence from his village, Naruto comes back with a new friend. Another great shinobi war has broken out.......will konoha survive this war or will it be reduced to vile dust.....


It was early in the morning, but the streets of Konoha were already crowded. But no one noticed the two figures standing on top of the hokage mountain.

"Well it does feels nice to be home, doesn't it Senkou?" The shorter one with white hair said. He turned to look at his partner, who showed no emotions. He closed his eyes for a while and re-opening them, he finally spoke "Yeah...." _'This Place hasn't changed a bit.' _He thought to himself.

"Let's go, Shiro."

"Yeah...let's check out the hot springs first" Shiro said with a perverted giggle.

"You are becoming more and more like your father day by day, anyways we need to go now.....I have something to discuss with the Hokage" The one name Senkou said.

-------------------------------

"Hokage-Sama, two intuders have been spotted by the ANBU at the hokage mountain!" Said a Chunnin.

"I want the intruders to be captured....send a team of ANBU, and if they try to resist, inform me immediatly. Now Go!" The 57 year old Blond hokage said._ 'I have a bad feeling about this...' _She thought.

-------------------------------

"Surender now and we assure you of no harm." An anbu wearing a hawk mask said.

Shiro smirked and said, "And what if we don't?"

"Then I am afraid we have to apply force." The anbu said.

Shiro sighed. "Why do you guys have to be so dumb? Hey Senkou...let _me_ do this."

Senkou replied, "Be my guest, but please finish this fast, I am getting hungry."

"What!? You just ate half an hour..." Before Shiro could finish his statement the Senkou interrupted him. "Just do it"

"Ok....So let the party begin." Saying this he took out his katana and with a flash he diassapeared from view, only to appear behind Senkou. Then there was complete silence for a moment until all the the four bodies of the anbu fell to the ground numb lying in the pool of their own blood.

Senkou looked at Shiro and said."That was quick, now let's get Lunch"

-------------------------------

"Hokage-sama, the anbu squad was wiped out!"

"Shizune! You are incharge while I am gone. I am going to pay them a visit myself"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

And with that she stormed out of the office.

-------------------------------

Kakashi was sitting on a tree outside of the hokage tower reading his favourite Icha-Icha series. Just then he saw the hokage rushing out of the tower. He snapped his book shut and shunshined to the hokage.

"Is something bothering you, hokage-sama?" Asked the one eyed nin.

"Yes Kakashi, two intruders have been spotted in konoha today, i had sent an anbu squad but it seems they were too powerful for the anbu to handle. I am going to confront them."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Yes, I would certainly like assistance, just in case."

"Hai"

They searched the whole town but they could not find even a single trace of the intruders, just then they saw two blurs appear before them. One was wearing a black cloak, he was carrying a katana with a silver hilt and a red ribbon attached to it. The other was wearing black pants and a black vest. His head was covered with bandages only revealing his eyes and some parts of his hair. He was carrying a huge sword on his back which was also covered with bandages.(A/N: Think of Zabuza's sword)

Tsunade spoke first, "Who are you?"

"Well it's really a shame you forgot me" Senkou replied.

Kakashi decided to speak next,"Surrender quietly and state your intentions."

"Oh...we are just here for some sight-seeing."

"I guess we have no other choice then" The one eyed nin said.

Just when Kakashi was about to attack Senkou, Shiro interrupted him,"I _am _your enemy." With that they both dissapeared with a blur. Kakashi formed hand seals. He then shouted " **Katon: Housenka no jutsu**". Shiro flipped out of the way of the fireballs that were coming towards him. Shiro then formed his own set of handseals and shouted, "**Katon: Ry****ūka no Jutsu**". A huge fire Dragon came out of nowhere and started to rush towards kakashi but before it could hit him kakashi countered with a water jutsu. Kakashi then appeared behind Shiro and threw a punch that shiro ducked. Before Shiro could counter-attack he saw a kunai attached with an explosive tag heading towards him. The tag exploded and the area was filled with smoke.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess it's over."

"Not quite" Shiro voice echoed, and before he could react a pair of hands reached out his legs from below and before he could do anything, he was burried in the ground, only his head sticking out to the surface.

"Guess that takes care of you." Shiro said with a wide grin.

Senkou and Tsunade's battle was still going on. Tsunade was enraged, she hadn't managed land a single blow on Senkou. _'How could I, one of the Sannins is not able to land a single blow to some lowly ninja' _She thought to herself. Just then she saw an opening, she filled his fists with chakra but before she could land the blow, Senkou dissapeared from view only to reappear behind her.

Senkou sighed and said, "You are getting too sloppy Tsunade baa-chan."

She was completely shocked at what the man just called her. Her eyes went wide as she realized who senkou really was, the only word that she could utter was, "Naruto..."


End file.
